


Poor Decisions

by RittaPokie



Category: spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RittaPokie/pseuds/RittaPokie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Look idk what to tell you I keep finding these in the notes on my phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poor Decisions

The night before had been fucking weird. There was no way around it. Just downright, unbelievably weird. Wade took him- well, Deadpool took Peter Parker to the dimmest, most illicit looking bar he had ever seen in his life. Where Peter got into a fight with someone twice his size. He won, of course; he has super strength after all. Then, walking home, Wade confesses that as being one of the hottest things he had ever seen in his life.

Now, they had been flirting all night long. Which Peter had no real explanation for. So Peter thought it was a great idea to give his friend, teammate, and occasional enemy a handjob in a dark alleyway.

\---

He still doesn't know why he did it. To see the look on Wade's face? No, because the mask hadn't even come off.

He continues on this streak of possibly poor decisions, spurred on by advice from the cab driver who took him home. If he likes the guy, why doesn't he just. Ask him out. On a date. Ask Wade Fucking Wilson out on a date.

Well, it's Valentine's Day. So here he is, standing in front of Wade's door with a card and a stuffed animal. He's been trying to work up the courage to knock for at least 15 minutes. What he plans to say, he doesn't know.

"Hi, last night was fun." He whispers to himself, then scoffs. "Listen about that handjob-" he smacks himself in the face with the stuffed toy and sighs in frustration. He knocks three times quickly and considers bolting for the stairs.

Wade doesn't give him time.  
"Awww are those for me?" He pushes his mask up to his nose when he sees Peter, and takes the objects out of Peter's shaky, clammy hands. "Of course I'll be your valentine."

He lets Wade pull him into the apartment, but still says nothing. His mouth is drier than any desert he's heard of.

"Cat got your tongue?" Wade laughs, pushing at Peter's shoulders until he sits on the couch.

"I just can't believe I'm so nervous when I had my hand down your pants last night." Wade stares down at him. Maybe trying not to laugh as a courtesy. Maybe just too shocked to. "What the fuck is wrong with me?"

"Hey, heat of the moment and all that, right? You're not tied to me now because you touched my penis one time." Wade flops down beside Peter.

"I'm a little tied to you for a lot of reasons that were there before last night." Peter sighs and looks over at Wade, who has pulled his mask back down and is fidgeting with the edges of the card. "Wait, do you think-"

"Think that there's a chance you brought this over here for any other reason than you're sorry and you don't have a valentine? No way. I appreciate you coming over to do this little breakup in person, but it's not-"

"Shut up." Peter says, and Wade faces him again. "My god, what? No, that's not why I'm here. I just. I-"

"You're not gonna hurt my feelings."

"First of all, that's a lie." Peter huffs. "Second of all, I came here to ask you out, okay? A real date, not us flirting in a bar and no getting handsy in an alley. An actual, real. Date."

Wade stares at the card in his hands for a long time, then laughs, "If there's no getting handsy in an alley then what the fuck kind of date is it?"


End file.
